The Hatter's Promise
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Hatter follows Alice back to her world, seeing as he has nothing to live for without her, so they live out there lives in her world, until they were visited by an old friend. They make the trip back but not all is what it seems, something's wrong. Rated M for mature content and whatever else I add, R&R. Enjoy!
1. Pizza

**So I couldn't take it anymore I had to write about the new Alice movie... the mini series, I couldn't take the Hatter's hotness anymore... so here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy and no I don't own Alice in Wonderland so don't ask... but I do wish I own Andrew Lee Potts :)**

* * *

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

She ran up to him, swinging her arms around Hatter's neck (Or David in her world), he follows the same suit and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Finally" Hatter said squeezing her tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you" Alice said no letting go of Hatter.

They look into each others eyes and instantly their lips connect.

"I missed you" He said softly, looking into her eyes.

They kiss again, more passionately this time, she runs her fingers through his soft, long brown hair. Carol stops in the kitchen to ask Alice a question and see's her and Hatter basically making out in her living room.

"ALICE?!" Carol shouted, angered at the sight of her daughter and some stranger arm and arm.

They broke there embrace and they both stare at her mother.

"Mom! I... um…." Alice stuttered to get out.

"We went to school together" Hatter replied on his toes. "We just recognized each other and old feelings came back, I'm sorry" Hatter says bowing.

Alice laughs at his strange actions, but quickly stops for it embarrassed Hatter, he looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Is this true Alice?" Her mother asked.

"Yes... we were friends for awhile and we tried dating but we just lived to far apart, but I guess now he is working in the area"

Carol wasn't buying her story at all but Alice seemed happy so she left it alone, she went back to her laundry leaving the two alone once again, she turned back to Hatter, grabbing a hold of his hand, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I think we should go out, I don't think my mother is to happy" Alice said.

"Shall we get some pi..zza?" Hater said trying to sound out words, he's never heard of before.

"Before we go out there is just something off about you" Alice said leaving him in the kitchen.

Hatter gave her a confused look and watched her leave the living room. She came back with some hair gel and a hat, almost identical to his old one.

"What's that?" Hatter asked.

"Hair gel" Alice said holding the bottle up.

She squeezes the bottle in her hand and rubs it through his hair, pushing it up in the front, setting the hat on top of his head.

"There, now you look more like yourself" Alice said pleased with herself.

Hatter looks in the mirror at himself, he shrugs his shoulders and walks back to Alice.

_He looks just as I remember him in Wonderland. Alice said in her head._

"Are we ready?" Alice asked opening the door.

She turned around and saw Hatter looking in the mirror once again, she laughed to herself. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand. Alice led him downstairs and out of the apartment complex.

"So where do you plan on staying at?" Alice asked.

"I don't know... I was just hopin' you'd let me stay with you" Hatter said being hopeful.

"I wouldn't see a problem with that, in fact I'd love it!" She said excited.

Hatter spun her around so she was in his arms, he gazed at her with loving eyes.

"How long were we apart?" He asked softly.

"A day and a half, I think?" Alice recalled laying her head in his arms.

His body set off an aroma of Wonderland around her, oh how she missed that smell, he held her closely for a moment, until he lifts her chin with his finger, leaning in for a kiss once again. They set off down the street again, Hatter couldn't help himself everything was so lively, he wanted more than just pizza by this point.

"Alice..." Hatter said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want to see more"

"More of what?" She asked confused.

"This town, it's not like Wonderland, can we see more?" Hatter beamed.

Alice saw the happiness coming from Hatter's face, even tho she didn't want to tour the city of Canada again, but he did and she would do anything to see him smile, even for the stupidest things.

"Sure" She said appeasing him.

They make it to the pizza joint and she see's a few friends from the dojo.

"Alice!" They call out out to her.

Alice closes her eyes slightly mad they recognized her, so she ignored them but it didn't work because Hatter turned around to look at them and whispered into Alice's ear.

"Who are those people?" He asked curiously.

"Their from the dojo... that's where I met Jack... if they see me with you they will ask questions and I would like to avoid that for now"

"I see, well if you don't mind I am going to go introduce myself to your friends" He said kissing Alice on the cheek.

_Dammit Hatter... Alice thought._

"Hi!" Hatter said in a happy, high pitched voice.

The girls giggle at how cute he was, he doesn't help by smiling back at them.

"Alice is bein' shy right now, how are you ladies today?" Hatter said being a real gentleman.

All the girls could do was laugh and whisper to themselves. Alice couldn't take it she went over there with him, after all he was hers.

"Hi girls, sorry I couldn't join you a moment ago someone left me with the payment" She looked at Hatter. "This is David Hatter, he will be joining our self defense class, he's new so I was showing him around"

Hatter nodded in agreement.

"I call dibs on him first!" Samantha said.

"No way you have a boyfriend... I should get him" Kathy said.

"Actually, I'm taken by Alice!" He said happily, looking at her as well.

Alice smacks her forehead.

_How could he be so stupid. Alice thought to herself._

"Miss Hamilton what happened to Jack?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well Jack got a new job out of country, he runs a casino now" Alice said, which was actually the truth, sort of.

"Mhm, and as she was saying goodbye to him, I walked off the plane asking for directions and that's how we met"

The girls heads hang low, out of sadness that they couldn't have David.

"I'll see you in class girls" Alice said pulling Hatter away from there table.

Once they were away from that table and at their own, Alice felt a little more relived just being alone with Hatter.

"Here we are, one supreme pizza" The waiter said, handing them their food.

Hatter stares at it.

"This is a pizza?" He asked pointing at it with his knife.

Alice smiled to herself.

"You don't need a knife for pizza Hatter, you pick it up like this" She says demonstrating how to hold a slice.

He awkwardly picks up a slice and puts it in his mouth, he takes his first bite of pizza and all he does is smile.

"Is it good?" She asked him.

"Very" He said with a mouth full, stuffing more pizza in his mouth.

Hatter starts to choke.

"You have to finish the first piece first" she said handing him some water.

He drank it down and started to breath heavily.

"You could of told me that, before I started dying!" He said out of breath.

"Relax, your not hurt are you?"

He stops and thinks...

"Well no... I'm not"

"Good" Alice said just then she heard her favorite song come on the radio. "Hatter do you know how to dance?" Alice asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Review? **


	2. Doctor Hatter

**2,000 words! wow I wrote a lot for this chapter. So I really like this chapter a lot as wel, you'll have to read it to understand what I mean... I hope you guys are liking this story, reviews are super appreciated :) I want to know what you all think, I feel like Hatter/ David is OOC, please tell me if he is... **

* * *

"Of course I know how to dance, Wonderland was famous for it!" Hatter said excited, jumping out of his chair, pulling her with him.

He leads her onto the platform in the corner of the restaurant used for karaoke. Hatter spins Alice around, dipping her and flipping her back up, she stares into his eyes, breathing heavily, they start dancing to every song that came on for about an hour, not even realizing that everybody was watching them, they were too transfixed on each other to care.

"That was good fun, eh?" Hatter asked Alice, breathing hard.

"It's a night I'll never forget" She said smiling, whipping the sweet from her brow.

"So where to now?" Hatter asked.

"What do you mean? I thought we were only going for pizza?" Alice said.

"That's it? Wow..." He said very surprised "Your boring, come on were not goin' home yet, not till I drop, which could days" Hatter said leaning into her.

"I'm not of Wonderland, I happen to get tired faster than you" Alice whined.

Hatter finished his pizza and got up from his chair holding his hand out for Alice, she accepts it and gets up from her set.

"What else is there to do in..." Hatter pauses, he didn't even know where he was. What do you call this place?" Hatter asked.

"We live in Canada, but our country we live in is the United States, it's a little different than Wonderland, I suppose"

They leave the pizza joint and head off down the street, the city lights have turned on at this point, Alice looked up into Hatters eyes and saw the reflection of the lights in his eyes, she smiled and grabbed his hand. Hatter looks down at his hand and squeezed her hand in happiness. Just as they pasted a building she noticed what it said... "Northern Lights Come And Enjoy The Show On A Boat In The Water!"

"Hatter, there is a special event going on at the end of this month, would you like to come as my date?"

"I don't have plans with a beautiful lady for that day yet, so I would love too"

Alice smiles at his funny way of saying things.

"Are you going to tell me what were doin'?" Hatter asked using a slightly thinker accent to make Alice swoon.

"NO" Alice smiled to herself, hugging Hatter as well.

He hangs his head sadly, but doesn't stay sad very long, he looks back up at all the sights and see's one that intrigues him very much, a telescope. He runs over to the man that was next to it.

"May I see this?" He asked him.

"You have anything to give me?" The man asked.

He leans into Alice.

"What does he mean?" Hatter asked.

"Pointless pieces of paper" Alice whispered.

Hatter let out a laugh, remembering what he had told her about paper in Wonderland.

"Can you spare some m..mon..ey?" Hatter said trying to pronounce the name as best as he could.

"Here" Alice said handing the man a ten dollar bill. "Hatter do you even know what this is?" She asked as she watched him examine the telescope.

He jerks his head away from the telescope.

"Of course I do!" He said a little disappointed that Alice even asked that question. "I want to show you something, come here"

Alice crouches down next to him, holding the telescope up to her eye, she pulls away not seeing a thing.

"I don't see it"

"One moment" Hatter said adjusting one last knob. "There now look"

She peers into it again and see's a tiny planet, it's green and blues almost look like earth, but it was much to small.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alice asked pulling away from the scope.

Hatter rocked on his feet, waiting for a response like that.

"Yes it is" Hatter nodded his head in agreement.

"You mean we went to another planet?" Alice sorta freaked out.

Hatter panics, gritting his teeth together pulling Alice away from the man.

"Thank you" Hatter said, turning around and waving goodbye.

As soon as he knew they were safe and glares at Alice upset.

"Are you mad?" Hatter said mad.

"I've been known to be" Alice replied.

"Alice, that place you saw was Wonderland, and yes we did go to another planet, that nobody happens to know about yet, only the mirror can get us there, and if that is discovered, Wonderland will die" Hatter said a little mad at her.

Alice is stunned, why wasn't she told of that before?

"You kept that from me?" Alice asked.

"Did it matter? You were so set on Jack that you would of ignored it even I did tell you" Hatter says walking away from her, tightening his right fist into a ball.

Alice see's it immediately and runs over to him.

"HATTER DON'T!" Alice screams.

Just then he released his punch on a building, punching a huge hole right threw the wall, Alice stopped in shock, along with everyone on the streets. Alice put her hand on the back of her head.

_What do I do? I gotta be quick._

"Nothing to see here people, we were acting, fake wall here" She said as she punched the wall a little to hard.

Her knuckles bleed, causing pain to soar threw her body, as the crowd turns back to what they were doing, she grabs her hand in pain.

"Alice are you alright?" Hatter asked.

"I'm not sure" She said gasping, as she glanced at her hand.

"That doesn't look good, lets go back to the house" Hatter said as he picked her and carried her all the way home.

He had her open the door to the apartment, he carried her to the couch, throwing his jacket to the ground, along with removing her coat as genitally as can be. Hatter then lifts her hand carefully examining the damage, she had done to herself, not that he was going to tell her it was her fault to begin with.

"I'm sorry Alice... this is my fault... Maybe I should leave" He setting the hat down on the couch.

"Hatter I don't want you to leave" She said swinging her arms around him. "Ever" Alice whispered.

"I "PROMISE" I'll never leave you" He said hugging her back.

Alice withdrew quickly in pain from her hand, she held it closely to her, wishing the pain away.

"Here, let me take care of it" Hatter said holding his hand out.

He looked a it once more and figured out what she did to it.

"Well you've messed up this time" He said kissing her hurt hand.

"What's wrong with it doctor Hatter?" She said playful.

"You broke your hand, you punched that wall so hard, it's just shattered" Hatter said trying to figure out a way to sling it.

"How am I going to run a dojo if I can't perform myself?"

"That is the least of your worries, do you have a sling or something?"

"Maybe in the bathroom we do" Alice tried to recall.

Hatter got up to go in the bathroom to find a sling, or even just a brace, once he found it, he was immediately back at Alice's side, he didn't like to leave her side very much, he needed her close by or he felt lost. He takes the ace bandage and ties it around her shoulder down to her arm, he did a little alternating to make it work.

"There that should hold till tomorrow when I can take you to Wonderland to get it fixed"

"Hatter... there are places we can go here to get things like this fixed" Alice said correcting him.

Hatter gave her an odd look, but agreed with her.

_She does know her world as I know mine, I must trust her. Hatter thought._

"Alright tomorrow you, me, and your mother will go to the doctors, shall I put you in your bed?" Hatter asked.

"No, I want to lay right here with you" Alice said blunt.

_This is odd, we don't do this in Wonderland. Hatter thought confused._

Alice noticed his confusion, so she helps him out a bit and pushes him back on the couch, she gets on top of him.

_Oh no Alice, I'm not in the mood, please don't do this. Hatter thought with a dirty mind._

But nope she didn't try to do anything odd, she just laid down on his chest, hearing his heart beat, she smiled slightly at his breathing. He looked at her.

"Alice are you cold?" Hatter asked.

"Hmm?" Alice replied. "Oh no I'm fine, I have you to keep me warm"

"I'm happy your safe, I won't ever let you go, not even for a second, I care for you Alice more than anything in any world, I will keep you safe even if it is risking my life"

"Hatter, your going to make me cry"

"No please don't cry" Hatter said holding her closer.

She looks up at him and when their eyes met so were their lips, sharing a passionate kiss, which seemed to go on for hours. They finally broke apart for a moment, Alice looks Hatter with wondering eyes.

"Is that it?" Alice asked.

"Is what it?"

"You just care about me?"

"No, I have other feelings for you I just don't know what they are yet, I feel strange right now, I've never experienced these emotions" Hatter explained.

"Good, because I can't explain how I feel towards you either" Alice said, lying.

Actually I'm madly in love with you, but how can I tell you that when your everything I've ever needed. Hatter said sighing to himself.

"Goodnight Alice"

"Goodnight... Hatter" Alice said closing her eyes.

He couldn't sleep, being so close to her made him very nervous, and now with a broken hand he had to watch his every move around her.

_Oh Alice I want to show you how, you make me feel, I can't stand being away from you, I need you more than anything the worlds could ever give me. Hatter thought._

"I love you" Alice whispered.

_Oh those words... now I know she loves me and I intend on showing her exactly how I feel very soon._

* * *

**_Well now you understand why it was so cute :) awe love... its so cute! especially when its Andrew Lee Potts and Catherina Scorsone... Alice/ Hatter (David)... I just love there pairing. well let me know what you think more to come soon. it wont be tomorrow, well maybe I've got work and the midnight showing if Iron man so I will try my best to post for you all :)_**


	3. Feelings

**Well its finally here the next chapter :) yay toke me all night to write I kept switching from this story to my other alice story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"ALICE HAMILTON!" Her mother shrieks, at the sight of her and Hatter laying together.

Hatter wakes up first seeing an enraged woman above his face. Alice slowly wakes up, but immediately gets scared seeing her mother above her.

"Mom?!" Alice said, removing herself from Hatter's body.

Hatter also sits up, of course grabbing his, well her hat.

"What are you thinking? You hardly know this man" Carol yells.

"I broke my hand" Alice said changing the subject, hoping she'd stop yelling.

"You what? How?" Carol asked.

"I thought it would be fun to punch a wall"

Hatter laughed at her comment, but saw the sternness in Alice's mothers eyes and stopped.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital"

Alice gets up, as does Hatter, her mother wasn't to happy David was joining them, and she wasn't shy of saying it either.

"Thank you for all your help David but I think you should leave"

"I don't want to leave Alice, she needs me"

"I think you should go home we will be fine without you" Carol said cold.

Hatter didn't say anything he just stood there.

"I don't think you understand when I say she needs me, she needs me" Hatter said balling his right hand up into a fist.

Alice walks out of her room and sees the tension between the two.

"Hatter!" Alice yells from her bedroom door.

He hears her voice and struggles to release his hand, she walks/ runs down the hallway to his side grabbing his right hand.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing Alice, I wouldn't worry your pretty lit'al 'ead about it" Hatter said in his beautiful accent, making Alice melt.

Oh god Hatter, don't use that voice with me I might just maul you. Alice thought biting her lip.

Hatter smiled at her reaction to his voice.

"Come on"

Alice takes Hatter's hand as they walk down the street to the hospital. Hatter and Alice walk a little behind Carol, so they have little privacy.

"How's the arm?" Hatter asked.

"It still hurts"

"I see, next time we are going to my world to cure you, it will much quicker" Hatter said being caring of her injuries. "Did I make you swoon back there in the house?" Hatter laughed.

Alice's cheeks get very red with embarrassment, he sees this and squeezes her hand.

"I PROMISE there will be many more times of making you melt"

They share a kiss while walking oddly down the street, they smile on each others lips, Carol turns around to see them share a kiss and sees in her daughters eyes that she really does love this man or at least like him enough to do this in public.

They reach the hospital and enter the emergency room, Alice fills out some papers and waited next to Hatter. Alice notices a bit of a twitch from Hatter which was odd, he never bounced his leg before why start now?

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Hmm? Yeah" Hatter said fast.

"I think you should get looked at somethings wrong with you"

"I'll be fine, stop your worrying Alice" He said putting a hand on Alice's hand.

"What happened when you get tortured?"

"Electric shock..." Hatter mumbled.

"You could have seizures are you mad?" Alice asked.

"Stop worrying"

"No..." Alice said serious.

"No?" Hatter replied.

"Yeah I said no" Alice said getting up to get another form for Hatter.

"Your serious?"

Alice didn't reply she just kept filling out answers.

"Your going to be my husband, with my last name, Hatter just isn't normal enough"

"David Hamilton? I actually like this name and my position your giving me" Hatter said giving her a quick husband like kiss on the cheek.

"Alice?" The nurse called her name.

She gets up and Hatter follows her while her mother waited in the waiting room.

"So you both are coming in for something" She asked them.

"Yes I broke my hand and he got shocked by the TV very badly, he's got a bad twitch"

"I see well since you both are here I will have you go in room 29, wait for the doctor to come back to tell you how bad the damages are"

Alice nods and sits on the first bed and Hatter sits next to her.

"Are you nervous?" Hatter asked.

"No" She said hugging him. "I have you here, that's all I ever want"

"Last night you said a few words... did you mean them?" Hatter asked.

"Hmm?" Alice looked at him confused for a moment. "You mean I love you?"

"Yes... haha..." he said putting his hand on the back of his head. "That word" He said feeling very awkward at her bluntness.

She looks into his eyes with passionate love.

"Yes... Hatter... I.. do love you very much, I can not see my life any other way, but with you in it"

Hatter blushes and hugs her again, but more tightly this time, just then the doctor came in and saw the two in a loving embrace.

"Ah? Shall I come back when its more frequent for you?" The doctor said with a bad attitude.

They let go of each other and Hatter jumps off the bed to sit on his own, letting Alice get fixed first.

"Let me see your hand" He said, examining it very closely just like Hatter did last night.

"I heard about a young couple punching holes in a wall, and now I have a girl with a broken hand and a young man with shock syndrome, you too wouldn't be the ones behind that would you?" He asked serious.

"Oh no" Alice replied quickly. "He actually got electrocuted and I was at my dojo when I broke my hand"

"They break looks identical to how some one would break there hand by hitting a brick wall, I will ask one more time, did you destroy the wall?" He asked more serious this time.

"The lady said no, shut your damn mouth and fix 'er already, can't ya see she's in pain?" Hatter yelled at the doctor.

"The police are here looking for suspects we just have to be careful" The doctor explained.

When the nurses finished casting her arm it was Hatter's turn to get checked out, Alice went over to him and held his hand for she knew he was nervous.

"Well good news is; is that he's fine, but that twitch in his leg you might want to keep an eye on, if it gets any worse, please call us"

"Righty'o, Alice lets go, I'm getting hungry"

Hatter drags her out of there trying to relax himself, from being in that room with that doctor, Carol see's them walk out.

"Are you both alright?" She asked worried.

"He's fine, I'm not I have to have this cast on for a month and a half, that means the dojo will close"

Hatter looked at her with a heavy heart.

"I'll run the dodo" Hatter said proud of himself.

Alice giggles.

"Wot is so funny?" Hatter asked thinking his accent again.

"You said dodo, it's dojo, besides how can you run something if you don't know ho to do it yourself?"

"Trust me, as you once did, please?"

"I put a lot into you already, so of course, but I want to see your moves before you embarrass yourself"

"I won't disappoint luv" Hatter said giving her a swift kiss on the check.

They got home and first thing they did was roll out some mats and changed into some sweat pants and tee shirts, Hatter wasn't very happy with the baggy-ness of his pants and the tee shirt made him itch, because he only wears silk shirts.

"Alice I really don't like these clothes" Hatter complained.

"Oh come on you said you wanted to run the dojo show me what you got" Alice said teasing him.

Hatter started doing some moves and Alice was actually quiet impressed. He was very graceful with all of his techniques and was also very nimble keeping balance on moves that Alice could hardly keep balance on. Hatter has never once taken a class but yet he was better than Jack was and almost better than Alice!

"Alright I think that's enough training in the house for now, come and eat, I bought sea food" Carol said setting down some bags.

Hatter and Alice sit next to each other, they get their plates filled but Hatter was confused by the packages label. "Oysters"

"You eat humans?" Hatter exclaimed, making Carol look up in confusion.

"No David, it's sea food, you know like clams? If you don't want to eat it you don't have too"

"Damn right I won't" He said with that tempting voice again.

Alice looks up at her mom and see's shock radiating off her face.

"Oh, David likes the Wonderland stories very much and the Oysters seemed human like so he gets offended when he see's that" She explained to her mother.

After lunch they went back to training and Alice's mother left to go out and get her nails done. What started off as a high stress training day, turned into silly goofing off play. Hatter grabbed Alice by the waist and spun her around, laughing as they did so, he threw her on the couch and he got up on top of her, they both panted for breath as they stared contently into one another eyes, Alice grabs Hatter's face and her lips crash into his, she entangles her fingers in his longish, dark brown hair, deepening the kiss they were sharing, Hatter places on arm on her hair caressing it while the other was feeling her body as much as he could. As the kiss got heavier Alice beckoned him to let her tongue in so she could explore his mouth as he explored hers, Hatter could now feel his man hood rising quickly and hardening fast, she felt it rub against her, making her moan in pleasure. Hatter then bit down on her neck and gave her a mark that meant she was his, forever.

They stayed like that for at least an hour, until they heard they door being unlocked and they both scrambled to fix things so it looked normal, Hatter had run to the bathroom to adjust himself and Alice sat on the couch patiently waiting for his return.

* * *

**Yes I added a make out session I loved it :) this chapter is just to show that through out the whole movie Hatter was really paying attention and cared for her, next chapter I hope to dip into some of Hatter's moves at the dojo and see if he can pull it off stay tuned to find out :) **


	4. problems arise

**Okay so heres the next chapter! yay I love this chapter, I had writters block badly, I had no idea what o write about and then something hit me and I write almost 2000 words that's a lot for me.**

**So I have also watched alice again for the 6-7? time but enjoy review... mainly just enjy but reviews are nice too :)**

* * *

As the weekend ended and Monday approached. Alice was helping Hatter get ready for class, he still did not like the idea of such baggy clothes, Alice then tied the black belt around his waist, he gasps at the tightness of it.

"Ow" He said complaining. "Not so tight"

"If you want your GI to come apart during class, I suggest you tightly tie it"

Carol comes in the room to see the couple together, laughing at his strange behavior.

"Oi you got 'er laughing at me now?" Hatter asked.

"I'm sorry David, I didn't mean anything by it" Carol explained.

Hatter laughed at her lies, not that she was lying he just didn't believe her.

"Come on were going to be late" Alice said dragging Hatter out the door.

Back in Wonderland something was a miss and out of control.

"Jack... this isn't right, your turning into your mother" The Duchess said, sitting on his lap, trying to seduce him.

"It isn't up to you what I do with my rein is it?" Jack Heart said with an angry voice, looking at her.

"But it is, I am your queen" She said softly.

"You are nothing but a creation, made by my mother"

"But Jack... I..." She tired to say.

"No I've heard enough leave me"

She slid off his lap and left the throne room. Jack looked around his servants (Card people).

"I want Oysters through that mirror, in 10 minutes or I will have your heads" Jack yelled at his servants.

They bow out and scramble out of the room, leaving Jack alone.

_What is happening? Jack thought to himself. This isn't me... my mother has cursed me. _

Jack slammed his fist into the arm of the chair enraged, but just out side the door a brave knight stood, listening to their king fight his inner demons.

_I must warn Alice! But how? Charlie thought, giving himself a confused look on his face._

At one point he had an idea but that was quickly shot down for he could never obtain the ring for the king, he would be; beheaded.

_Alice of legend come back to us soon, we need you. Charlie thought._

As he walked away from the throne room door, an idea hatched insides Charlies head.

_More Oysters, the ring, mirror! _

"Ah ha" He said out loud, running down the hallway trying to find the mirror.

Alice and Hatter leave the dojo. Hatter was breathing out of control, while Alice handed him a bottle of water. He takes a drink of it.

"Thanks" He said handing it back to her.

As they walk home, Alice started counting the days till the end of the month for the northern light show.

_7 days? Only a week to prepare for this. Alice thought._

"What is the northern lights?" Hatter asked, making Alice jump out of her day dream.

"They only happen once in a great while, the whole sky lights up with different colors, it is very beautiful"

"I see..." Hatter broke off almost wanting to say else but he stayed silent.

They returned home, Carol was no where in sight, which was normal for this time of the day. Hatter removed his shirt and for the first time she had seen his bare chest, she could hardly contain herself, so instead of walking away, she comes up really close to him and with one hand that was shaking terribly touched his chest, it wasn't ripped or anything to amazing, but to her it was perfect.

"Alice..." Hatter said softly.

She runs her finger down his front reaching his pants line and stops, teasing him. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his body, up to his lips, kissing each and every finger.

"You know I can't stay much longer" Hatter said ruining the moment.

"But you must" Alice whined.

Hatter pulled her close, showing no room in between them.

"I won't leave you Alice, but I can not stay with you and your mum"

"She doesn't mind I swear, just don't leave" Alice said hugging him tightly. "Look, don't make any rash decisions yet, I'll talk to my mother and see if we can't figure out something first"

"I'll stay, but I want to know one thing first" Hatter said.

"Anything" Alice said quickly before he changed his mind.

"Come to the northern lights this weekend with me" He said straight up.

Oh no I was going to take him to that... at least he wants to go.

"Of course I will!" Alice squealed out of excitement, hugging him as tightly as she could.

Hatter smiles at her, but then pushed her back so he could grab one of his tee shirts before her mother came home.

"We will talk about this at dinner" Hatter said.

I have big plans for this weekend, I just hope she likes it. Hatter thought nervously.

"You want to help me make dinner?" Alice asked.

"And tea?" Hatter asked.

"I'm not sure you'll like our tea, its a little different"

"Never hurts to try eh?"

After Alice changes and Hatter slips on some jeans. He puts the kettle on the stove as she grabs some items out of the cabinets. After a while of cooking and laughing, he pulls off the kettle a little to fast and it spills on Alice's arm, she reacts quickly.

"Owe! Hatter be more careful" She yells.

"I'm sorry Alice I really didn't... Alice look at your arm!"

Alice looks down at her arm and sees the scar tattoo disappearing.

"Well I'll be damned, tea cures the Oysters tattoo" Hatter said.

"Is that why I wasn't allowed to have tea?" "I would assume so" Hatter said examining her arm.

"Well then I must thank you for spilling it on me"

Hatter laughs.

"Here at least let me dry you off" He said grabbing a rag.

He dries off her arm and as they were leaning in for a kiss, her mother comes in the door.

"Hello guys, are you here?" She asked as she toke the key out of the door, turning around to see him. "Oh you've made dinner! I was going to buy take out, but this is fine too"

She sits down at the table and takes off her shoes.

"Carol after dinner I would like to talk to you" Hatter said, making sure Alice heard him.

"Oh alright" She said confused.

They sit down for dinner and Carol notices her tattoo was gone.

"What happened to that dreadful tattoo?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh it was a temporary one that one of the kids wanted me to wear from the dojo I just now finally scrubbed it off" She replied.

"I see" Carol said, not really knowing what to say after that she fell silent.

After at least a half an hour of silence Hatter couldn't take it any more.

"So I have to ask something of you Carol"

"Oh?" She replied.

"I would like to stay a while longer if that is okay with you" Hatter asked hopeful.

Carol looks at him confused.

"David... I don't mind at all I mean we will have to clear out the back room, it's a tight fit but it will have to do, did something happen?"

"Yes... they said I didn't pay my rent, which I did, but my land lord hated me so he kicked me out"

"Oh... I am so sorry, yes stay here as long as you want"

Alice rolled her eyes at him, Hatter noticed her doing it.

"Alice, I don't know wot your proble'em is, but you bet'er shape up, or I will 'ave to teach a lesson" He said using his accent to tease her once again.

She blushes now mouthing off the words I'm sorry to him, he smiles back at her. Soon they were done with dinner and they were helping take care of the dishes, when Hatter just kind of randomly spoke.

"Lets 'ave soon tea eh?" He said.

"Alice I really do like this one, he's very lively"

"You have no idea" She said under her breath.

He carries the pot of tea to the table and Alice grabbed some tea cups from out of the cabinet. He pours them all a cup and Carol takes the first sip.

"This is very good, I haven't had tea like this since before her father disappeared"

"Her father hasn't disappeared, he actually died in England, that is part of the reason I came back but when everything happened I just kept it from her till she was better, and now that all of you are together I thought I'd tell you, but I'm sure that it doesn't come very shocking since you grieved for him a long while ago" Hatter explained.

Alice stayed silent while Carol fell silent and cried to herself for a long while.

"The last time I had tea, was the morning he left and now you tell me he is gone and you make his tea for me" Carol said between sobs.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not mean for that" He said about to retrieve the pot from the table to pour it out.

Alice stopped him.

"It's okay, she'll be okay" Alice said.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall please?" Hatter asked.

"Oh sure" She said wiping her tears away.

They walk out of the room leaving Alice to clean up.

"I have to ask you something important" He said.

"What might that be?"

"I want to be with your daughter... forever, when do you think I should ask her to be mine?"

"David you only just arrived, is she pregnant?"

"Oh no, not at all, I just love her dearly and I want he to be mine"

"That is for when ever you both are ready"

"I think she is, but there is this northern lights show I want to take her on, I would like to do it then but I feel that may be to soon, what should I do, cause they don't come around very often as I'm told"

"If you feel that you are ready then ask her, but I do remember that is where her father asked me, so I think she would like that very much, I shall take you to find her a ring and buy you something a bit more nice and will talk more then for now, I'm sure Alice is curious to where you've run off too"

"Thank you, you have made me a very happy man tonight" He said hugging her.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

"No, not yet at least" Hatter said laughing slightly.

* * *

**yes I am rushing a bit but they kinda all ready knew each other, but I wanted to get it done now cause I'm weird and like doing things not by the book, don't worry the story will still be good. I would like some idea's for kid names tho, I have a few but I would like your opinion too. so review more tomorrow! :) **


	5. Charlie's adventure

**So I don't know where all my readers went I'm kinda sad did I do something wrong? you have to tell me if I did please, I have to get better and I love hearing from all of you out there don't be shy I swear I don't bite! **

**so today I went to my brothers hockey game and supposedly my step dad is super crazy when he goes and he did but I didn't know that he has a crazy nickname I'm sure you can pick it out in the story...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Charlie stood on the platform, walking back and forth fighting himself, if he should go through the mirror or not.

_"No... no its to dangerous... but they must be warned... oh come on Charlie just do it..." He stops looking one last time in Wonderland. _

Glancing over at the far vast lands of green with the lake down below, Charlie knew he would miss Wonderland greatly but he did not know what to do with out Alice here so with out another thought he jumped through the mirror and was soaring through the air.

"Again I am flying! Haha!" Charlie laughed, he made going through the looking glass fun by the way he was pretending to fly.

Charlie landed with a thud on the hard cement ground. He stands up looking at his surroundings and his new acquired clothing. Which he thought were rather snazzy. Charlie now wore a white suit which he admired greatly, with a black Homburg (look it up its a hat its hard to explain).

_Well now this is more like it. He thought fixing his hat._

He strutted out of the were house with pride and on to the streets of...

_Er... what is this place? He thought._

He saw a lady walking her dog down the street and thought it'd be a good idea to ask her where he was.

"Excuse me milady, but where am I?' He asked the lady.

But she just sticks up nose and walks away.

_How bloody rude! Charlie thought._

"How dare ye! I am Sir Charles Eustace Forthinghay Le Malvoy the third! And I am a knight" Charlie yelled.

I guess he doesn't understand that Wonderland and the U.S. Are very different. He walks down the street reading street signs and things but he did not find anything that had to do with Alice. Which he wouldn't anyway. As the day moved on, it grew dark and he was growing desperate for a place to stay. But just as he was walking into a store for something he could possible pillage, he saw a woman with short curly brownish hair, about 5'3, and a look on her face almost exactly like Alice's, he hurries over to her.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I might be?" Charlie asked.

"Canada" She replied.

"Where is this Cana duh?" He said stretching out the last bit.

"In the U.S.? Your not from around here are you?" She asked.

"No, I am looking for a girl, a very famous one in my land... have ye seen her?"

"You know this is the second weirdo I've meet this week"

"A weirdo? I am no such thing, I am a white knight of Wonderland!"

"Yep a weirdo, nice talking to you but I already have one living with me I don't need another"

She walked away but Charlie was determined to get answers from her.

"I would like your help, your the only one that was kind enough to an old man like me" Charlie said pushing out those "Old" words.

"How am I going to help you?" She asked. "Don't you have family?"

"Their somewhere here but I don't know the were a bout's"

'I see and what do they look like?" She asked laughing at his crazy sentences.

"Well one has long black hair with a sassy voice and blue dress and the vassel... short crazy brown hair, a hat... er... um..." Charlie thought of what Hatter looked like. "Well yeah that's it"

She looks at him surprised that he described Alice and David almost perfectly.

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen them now if you excuse me I have guests over and need to return home" She said walking away.

Charlie looks at her and realizes she doesn't have guests over, she lied. But he let her go anyway to search for a place to stay while he looked for Alice.

* * *

Back at the Hamilton's Alice and Hatter were watching TV, well at he was, she was just entertained by him being next to her. Just then the door opened and they broke their embrace.

"You will not believe what just happened to me" Carol said walking in the door.

"Mom what happened?"

"Some deranged lunatic came up to me asking where he was and about you two, I told him no and he walked off muttering something under his breath"

_Alice thought to herself... deranged lunatic? Asking about us, that's not right, oh!_

Alice glanced at Hatter's face and she knew that he figured it out as well.

"Charlie..." They both said.

"Who's that?" Carol asked.

"He was a professor at our collage, he got fired for drinking on the job, he must have been on another binge and remembered us" Alice said.

"He didn't look drunk, acted that way but didn't show it"

"He's a good actor as well" Hatter said quickly.

"Should we go look for him?" Alice asked.

"No, Charlie's fine he knows his way home" Hatter said.

Carol walks away to her bedroom.

"Are you sure we should just leave him out there to fend for himself?"

"He build his own pit and his own home, and your worried about one night?' Hatter whispered in her ear.

"This isn't Wonderland tho"

"Alice he will be fine"

"You two are the strangest couple I've ever seen" Carol said entering the room for a moment.

"I'm not sure if that was insulting or not" Hatter said.

"Don't get to defense-full David its not always a bad thing"

"I hardly find that offensive to be defensive" Hatter said making a quick rhyme.

Alice laughs as does Carol.

"I told ya your always laughing at me" Hatter said.

Carol couldn't stop this.

"You know who you remind me of? The mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland, is that way they call you Hatter?"

"Ah... well I guess so, I'm more of just the person that is always there when they pass the hat" He explained again, the first being to Alice.

"I see well enjoy your night, I am off to watch my show" She said, just as she does every night.

They wait for her to shut her door and turn back to each other.

"What is Charlie doing here?" Alice said.

"It may not even be him, will have to be careful it could be a suit or Dodo wanting revenge, for some god awful reason" Hatter said thinking the worst.

"She did say lunatic tho and I don't think Dodo or a suit fits that category"

"Eh Dodo might just because he would be so desperate to find us, a suit would be more proper" He explained.

"I don't think it's him tho, there must be a problem in wonderland that would be the only reason he would come and find us"

"You make it so hard to argue with you" Hatter laughed, tickling her sides.

She giggles loudly. But then covers her mouth, because she didn't want to disturb hr mother. They break apart for a moment until Alice pulls on his collar of his shirt, beckoning him to come closer to her.

"Alice... one of these days I won't be able to stop myself"

"So don't" She replied with a seductive tone.

Hatter picks her up and carries her to her bedroom setting her on the bed, kissing her lips softy, then to her jaw line, the top of her neck, down to the nap, all the way to the collar bone, kissing her all the way back up to her lips, Alice was already moaning in massive amounts pleasure, which caused a groan to come from Hatter. He slides his hand down from her face where he had been caressing it, to now firmly placed aside her breast, hoping that she doesn't push it away, she didn't, probably because she hardly knew it was there. Hatter stopped kissing her and gestured to her shirt, all she did was nod and he knew it was okay to proceed, but she made sure that his was first, by pulling it right over his head, touching his perfect skin. He groaned again.

"Alice... my luv..." Hatter said in her ear.

"Just don't stop" She said grabbing a hold of his back.

"I woun't, I don't think I could, I need you" He said using that accent again.

Hatter now finally embraces her breast, and god were they perfect, they fit in his hands just like a glove. (I know bad reference but I couldn't say perfect in the sentence) they continued like that for most of the night till they to tired to progress.

In the morning Carol woke up to see David wasn't on the couch, nor the bathroom so that only left one option, Alice's room... she was dreading finding them together, locked in an embrace like the first night, she opened the door, only to see Alice laying in her bed, Carol held her chest relieved he wasn't there, but where was he? She looked outside but saw nothing, only garbage. Then she realized the spare bedroom, she had failed to look there, maybe he had cleared out a spot to sleep in there. So Carol darts back up the stairs and opens the door just a crack, low and behold he was in there sleeping on a few blankets, she shut the door and went to make herself some breakfast. A short while after she hears stirring coming from one of the rooms, she knew that David had woken first for he even woke up before her some days.

"Ah good morin' Carol, how was the breakfast?" Hatter asked nicely and British.

"It was fine, thank you, did you clear that bed room out all on your own?" She asked.

"Yes I did, I don't like your couch very much mam"

"That is quite alright, do you want to come to the store with me? We can finally choose your suit you wanted to get for this weekend"

"Let me make a fresh pot of tea, then we can jump on it"

Shortly after tea was made a put in a plastic coffee cup Hatter and Carol set off down the street in search for a suit and ring. But before they did that he of course wanted some pizza.

"This early in the morning and you want pizza?"

"Ya I 'ave it every morning before you wake up and all"

Carol shakes her head.

"Alright lets get you some"

Hatter's face lights up when she said that, only this time they didn't sit down and eat, she just bought him a large pizza and he toke the box and started eating from it.

"David aren't you going to get sick?" She asked concerned.

Hatter looked down at the box.

"No" He said with a mouth full.

Ugh, do I have to teach you manors too?"

"No I'm sorry I just love it so much I can hardly contain myself"

"That is quite alright but just make sure to swallow your food before talking please?"

He nodded and toke another bit of pizza, once the box was empty and thrown away, she dragged him to the tailor store where thousands of suits were sold. Hatter laughed at the sign on the window, for in Wonderland they were something beyond belief.

* * *

**REVIEW? please, any way yup it was deranged lunatic, I can't believe people call him that... well I can cause he is sometimes... anyway new chappy up tomorrow after work stay alert**


	6. Coming together

**So I am terribly late posting this, I am sorry! ive been a little depressed, my bladder condition has got me on medical leave at work, so im not making money and my bills are pilling up so im sorry if this chapter sucks as well ill post something better soon. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Hatter looked around at all the different kinds of suits, styles and colors of all kinds, he grabs a few off the racks and goes in the changing room to try on different things. The first one he came out in was just a plain black suit and he instantly didn't like it and neither did she. The next one he came in was a navy blue one, it looked decent but he thought blue was an ugly color so he threw it off quickly, the next one was a gray color and her eyes grew large it his strange taste and ushered him back in the room. But then Hatter came out of the dressing room, with black suit pants, a dark purple button down shirt, and a black blazer unbutton, as he walked out he was doing the buttons up and she stopped him.

"No wait leave the jacket undone, it's perfect" Carol said stopping him.

Hatter looked in the mirror at him self.

_Hmm, I'm not sure about this look, but if Alice will like it then I do. Hatter thought._

"Are you okay with this?" Carol asked him.

"I am doing this for her"He said.

Carol nods her head in agreement.

"Alight change and I will pay for the suit, just down the street there's an engagement ring shop I will met you over there"

Hatter leaves her to pay and he heads off to the ring shop, hearing some small talk about a crazy old man running the streets. Hatter stops a group of men talking about the situation.

"Where did you see this man?" Hatter asked the first man.

"I didn't see him, ask the woman over there" He said pointing towards the lady with the dog.

"Thank you" He said running over to the lady, sitting at table drinking coffee. "Excuse me but I heard that you saw the old man?"

"Why does that concern you?" She said snobby.

"He is my professor and he went missing a bunch of his students are looking for him, where did you last see him?"

"Not around here, try down in an alley way dead"

Hatter becomes furious with her and walks away.

"But if you must know there was another lady who has talked to him..." She said coldly.

He stops in his tracks.

"Where can I find her?" Hatter asked desperate.

"Well you should know since you've been with her all day"

Hatter walks away without another word to her.

_That woman! I could ring her neck why didn't she say anything more about him._

He walks to the ring store, no longer interested in finding a ring for Alice, he was more interested in finding Charlie, to see what is going on in Wonderland. He looks around a bit at some rings but nothing stood out to him, he sighs in disappointment.

_Nothing ever goes my way, just once can something work in my favor! _

"Can I help you?" The jeweler asked.

"I think so? I'm looking for something outstanding, out of this world, beautiful, giant ring for my girlfriend, you may know her, Alice Hamilton?" He said hopeful.

"Oh! Miss Hamilton, yes I do happen to know her, my daughter goes to her dojo class, but you look nothing like that Jack fellow she was seeing"

"Yes, I heard he skipped town" Hatter laughed a bit.

"That's a shame he was very nice, how did you meet her?"

"From collage, we met when she went searching for him one night"

"So not an average love story"

He just shrugs his shoulders and looks down at some more rings.

"Do you know what she likes?"

"No, I just want something outlandish"

"I have something for you, hold on"

She leaves the counter and goes to the back of the store, as she does so he feels a hand on his back. He turns around to see her mother there, looking at some rings.

"Did you find one?" She asked.

"No, but why didn't you tell where you saw him at?"

"Who? That man?" Carol asked.

"Yes!?" Hatter said statistically.

"I didn't think it was necessary"

"What?" Hatter questioned her logic.

Neither of them said another word about that subject and continued looking around, just as Hatter was giving up finding a ring, the lady he talked to earlier came back out from the back holding a small box. Hatter looked slightly confused.

"Here" She said handing the box over to him.

Hatter opens the box and inside was an exact replica of the stone of Wonderland.

"How do you know what this is?" Hatter asked nervous.

"A man named Jack Chase came in and wanted his ring copied, but when I finished it he had skipped town, said it was for a lady named Alice, that was it, and when you showed up I knew it was for her"

"I will take it" Hatter said excited. "How much?"

"Well, since Mr. Chase has left and no one will ever want it, I will give it to you for $500?" She said rounding money out in her head.

"500 what?" He asked confused.

"I got it. Don't worry about it" Carol said stepping in.

She hands the lady the money and she glances at David, only to see a big smile on his face, knowing he really does love her daughter.

Alice steps outside on to the street happy to be out again, even with a broken hand, she goes down the street to her favorite coffee place, she orders a mocha and sits in the seat by the window, as she sipped her coffee, her eyes wandered out side, watching the people pass by when all of a sudden she noticed an older man walking around like he was lost and she knew that was Charlie. Alice bursts out of her chair leaving her coffee behind, running over to the lost old man hugging him tightly.

"Charlie!" Alice shrieks.

"ALICE?!" Charlie said excitedly back.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked confused.

"Wonderland is in trouble Alice, the king has gone mad!"

"Jack?" She pauses. "Charlie come with me"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd, walking back to the house.

"Where have you've been?" Alice asked.

"Here, there, everywhere, your world is very different then Wonderland, where is the vassal?" Charlie asked.

"He is out shopping with my mother"

"What is this shopping?"

"I'll explain it later"

"Will they be returning shortly?"

"I hope" Alice said looking at the time on her phone. "How did you get through the mirror?"

"Oysters are coming through again, Jack wants the casino re-built"

"Why?"

"He went mad, just like the queen did at his age"

"At his age?"

"I do not know anything of that, I only hear what I hear"

Alice opens the door to here home and Charlie walks in, jaw dropped to the floor in amazement, walking around staring at everything.

"What is this marvelous place?"

"My apartment?" Alice answered confused.

"This is better than living in the woods, I will take the one next door" He said marching towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just take someone else home"

He stops at the door.

"Why not?" You just can't"

The door handle jiggles and Alice could smell Hatter's unique scent, knowing they were home. Hatter looks up and see's Alice but fails to see the man next to her, all he could think of was her, Hatter picks her up and hugs Alice and plants a kiss on her lips before setting her back down.

"I've missed you, I can not be away from you like that again"

"I've missed you as well Hatter, but we have a house guest that is making my mother a little uncomfortable"

Hatter looks up and next to them was Charlie.

"Hello Harbinger" Charlie said, then looking at Carol. "Mil' lady" He bows.

"Of course be nice to the woman, but one of your friends comes around and you ignore him"

"I have seen you before" He points at her.

"We met at the store a couple of nights ago"

"I see, well you are very pretty"

_OH no Charlie is flirting with my mother this is very uncomfortable. Alice thought._

"Hatter I need to talk to you alone" Alice said grabbing his arm.

They walk to the backroom and she sits on the bed.

"Jack is bring humans back to Wonderland, as well as re-building the casino" Alice explained.

"What does Charlie expect us to do? We have are own lives now"

"We can't just tell him no" Alice said.

"What do you want us to do then? I'm not leaving till after this weekend I won't and neither will you"

"I don't want to leave if we don't have to, but we may just have too"

Alice sits in silence, trying to figure out what to do, Hatter comes over to her, placing a hand around her shoulder.

"It's okay not to know what to do, we will figure everything out in time"

"Charlie said that he wanted to move in next door, he doesn't even want to go back to Wonderland"

"He is not staying here that is out of the question" Hatter said sternly.

"We can't just send him away tho"

"Why not?"

"Because he is our friend, ad we help friends in need, just like you did"

Hatter fell silent.

I only helped you because you were pretty... Hatter said ashamed, now knowing that he was madly in love with her.

He only looked at her with loving eyes, not saying a word, he grabs her hand and holds it tightly, Alice smiles up at him.

"How was shopping?" Alice asked him.

"Odd, to say the least, your mon...ey? Situation is quite stupid"

"I never said it was a great thing, it just keeps us a little more in control of everything" Alice explained.

"I still do not approve of it" He said not very happy.

"Hatter... I've figured it out, come lets tell Charlie the good news, I'm sure my mother is dying to escape from him anyway"

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
